Amor fraternal
by aerithsephy
Summary: Elsa y Anna se quieren, ¿pero hasta qué punto? La princesa ha comprado un juego en el mercado y va a enseñárselo a la reina. ¿ De qué irá el juego? Incluye contenido sexual y threesome, si no te gusta no leas, principalmente Elsanna.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece y hago esto para divertirme y hacer que la gente pase un buen rato. Igual es muy OOC, pero en serio, a quién no le gustaría ver a Anna y Elsa en situaciones como ésta en alguna película :)**

**Elsa y anna jugando al parchís, y ahora explico una parte de el por qué:**

**El Pachís es un juego originario de la India, en donde nació en el siglo XVI. El parchís es una variación de este juego, como lo son el parcheesi, el ludo o el parqués. El tablero actual de forma de cruz es tan solo una representación del original, que no fue otro que el jardín del emperador Akbar el Grande.**

**El centro del tablero representa el trono en que se colocaba el emperador en el centro del patio. Por su parte, las fichas eran las muchachas indias más bellas que se movían de casilla en casilla y se disputaban el honor de jugar para el emperador. Los dados que decidían la suerte de los participantes consistían en cauríes, conchas de moluscos que contaban un punto si caían con el hueco hacia arriba.**

**He decidido hacerlo con un tablero normal como los que tenemos en casa, porque es más cómodo y práctico.**

**La otra, a seguir leyendo :D**

**Esto comienza siendo un recuerdo.**

**Sin más preámbulos, con la historia os dejo :D**

* * *

><p><em>La reina Elsa estaba en su estudio ojeando unos papeles, hasta que su hermana entró por la puerta sin visar y soltó una caja de madera en el escritorio de la platinada haciendo un gran estruendo.<em>

_― Anna, ¿no sabes tocar la puerta antes de entrar?_

_― Vengo a enseñarte el juego revolucionario._

_― ¿Un juego? Anna, estoy ocupada._

_― ¡Tonterías! Hazlo luego._

_Ambas hermanas se miraban amenazadoramente, hasta que la mayor cedió. No podía negarle nunca nada a su hermana pequeña, ésta la cogió por la muñeca, la condujo al estudio donde no podrían ser interrumpida y cerró la puerta con el pestillo._

_Abrió la caja de madera y sacó un tablero con una cruz en la cual había varias casillas y números apuntados, en las esquinas había cuatro círculos de diferente color: verde; amarillo; rojo y azul, en medio un cuadro dividido en cuatro con los colores de los círculos y en cada punta de la cruz estaba dibujado uno de los colores._

_Buscó en la caja y sacó un dado y varias fichas que coincidían con los colores dibujados en el tablero._

_― ¿De dónde has sacado esto?_

_― Del mercado, me pareció curioso y lo compré. Ahora escucha, voy a leerte las normas._

_1.- Cuando un jugador come una ficha cuenta veinte, pero además la víctima debe quitarse una pieza de ropa de forma erótica, como si fuera un striptease._

_2.- Cuando una ficha llega al final, el jugador cuenta diez y el otro se quita una prenda de ropa._

_3.- Si uno de los dos se queda sin ropa, deberá pagar obedeciendo un mandato del otro._

_4.- Cuando se proclame un ganador, el otro deberá hacer lo que éste quiera._

_Elsa se sonrojó a más no poder. ¿Qué estaba intentando insinuarle la pelirroja?_

_― ¿No crees que este juego está fuera de lugar?_

_― Oh, Elsa. ¿Tienes miedo de perder?_

_El tono retador le fue suficiente para disipar sus dudas, y comenzaron el juego. Al cabo de un rato, Anna se encontraba tan sólo con su vestido, mientras que Elsa seguía con él y eso no era lo que la princesa quería, hizo una mueca al ver que perdía otra ficha. A cada una solo le quedaba una ficha por poner y la pelirroja lo tomó como un reto personal._

_― Me retaste, Anna. Ahora quítate el vestido._

_¿Espera, que? ¡No, no y no! ¡Elsa no debería de ser la que estuviera vestida si no al contrario! La mirada insistente de la reina la hizo volver a la realidad._

_― Está bien._

_Comenzó a desabrocharse los cordones y se lo sacó, una vez que estuvo semi-desnuda ante su hermana y que ésta la miraba con lujuria, comenzó a tener calor. Tenía que cambiar las tornas y le rogó a la Diosa de la suerte porque se cambiaran las tornas. Cinco minutos después, Anna hacía el movimiento que le otorgó la victoria, mientras que Elsa no podía creérselo._

_La pelirroja paró de festejar la victoria y le sonrió a su hermana, la cual estaba nerviosa al intentar descifrar lo que le quería pedir. Se acercó a la mayor y le susurró al oído lo que planeaba hacer con ella._

_― ¿Qu...? ― Pero un beso la mandó callar._

_Quería zafarse del agarre, salir corriendo y encerrarse en su habitación, pero Anna era más fuerte que ella, y su traicionera mente hizo que correspondiera el beso._

_Elsa derritió el vestido, quedándose en igualdad de condiciones que su hermana. Los besos se tornaron más furiosos y demandantes, se besaban con deseo, la menor tumbó a la mayor en el suelo y sus pieles se rozaron, haciendo que ambas soltaran un gemido. Elsa estaba nerviosa, pero no tenía miedo. Encima de ella estaba la princesa de Arendelle con la ropa interior todavía puesta mientras sonreía dulcemente._

_Se acercó a su hermana y le acarició suavemente la cara._

_‒Oh, Anna...‒ Al terminar la frase sintió un leve golpe en su trasero, y ésta gimió._

_‒Cállate, Elsa._

_Anna siguió acariciando el cuerpo de la reina con las manos pero nada salía de la boca de ésta, no quería hacer enfurecer a Anna._

_‒Eso es Elsa, buena chica. Creo que te has ganado una recompensa. ‒La reina quiso soltar un gemido pero sabía que si lo hacía, se quedaría sin premio.‒ Como te has portado bien. Te dejaré gritar hasta que te quedes sin voz._

_‒Oh, joder..._

_La chica de pelo rojizo, dirigió su mano a la zona donde su hermana sentiría más placer, y notó que no hacía falta más juego previo, y sin previo aviso Anna introdujo un dedo en Elsa, haciéndola gemir y retorcerse de placer._

_La pelirroja sonrió y besó el cuello de su hermana, mordisqueó es aparte y Elsa gimió más fuerte mientras Anna la penetraba cada vez más rápido. La menor de las hermanas sentía cómo su propio sexo se mojaba con sólo escucharla._

_Sentía que su hermana estaba cerca y con furia le besó los labios, ni siquiera pidió permiso puesto que no lo necesitaba, ella estaba al mando y su hermana lo sabía._

_‒Anna, por favor..._

_‒¿Por favor, qué? ‒Paró lo que estaba haciendo._

_‒Por favor, fóllame. ‒Suplicó con voz ronca la mayor de las hermanas._

_La menor, con una sonrisa aceleró la velocidad de las embestidas. Ella sabía que la rubia llegaría pronto al clímax y con cada gemido, iba más rápido._

_‒Dios, Anna...‒ Elsa sentía muchísimo calor. ‒Anna... !Ah! ‒El calor comenzaba a juntarse en un solo punto y gritó de placer. ‒¡Oh Joder. Anna! ‒Y ésta siguió entrando y saliendo, prolongando el orgasmo de la rubia._

‒¡Anna!‒ Gritó la reina de Arendelle.

Miró a su alrededor y observó que estaba en su habitación. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se retiró el pelo. Se sonrojó al notar que sus partes íntimas estaban húmedas así que dirigió una de sus manos hacia su intimidad y masajeó su clítoris lentamente, hasta que se vino otra vez Desde aquél día no dejaba de revivir la escena una y otra vez.

Si Anna se enteraba de que se había tocado sin su permiso, la castigaría. ¿Desde cuándo su hermana se había vuelto tan dominante? Necesitaba tomar aire fresco así que se dirigió a la ventana y una suave brisa le golpeó la cara. No sintió que la puerta se abría y que por ella entraba una joven pelirroja, que la abrazó por la espalda, sobresaltándola.

‒Veo que alguien se ha sentido juguetona esta mañana. ¿Tanto me echas de menos?‒ Dijo la menor de las hermanas con voz ronca. ‒Tu y yo vamos a tener una clase esta noche.

‒Soy tu reina, Anna. No deberías de hablarme así. ‒No tenía casi voz porque la pequeña había comenzado a masajear sus pechos lentamente.

‒Serás mi reina durante el día, pero por las noches, yo soy tu reina, y creo que estuviste de acuerdo en eso hace una semana. ¿O no lo recuerdas?

¿Qué si no lo recordaba? Jamás podría quitarse esos recuerdos de su mente, soñaba cada día con ellos y no se los podía quitar de la cabeza.

―Oh, Elsa, esa cara sonrojada no sabes cuánto me pone.

―Anna, para. ¡Nos podría ver alguien!― Pero su hermana no quería parar, así que llevo una de sus manos a la parte baja de la reina y ésta soltó un gemido ahogado. ‒ Aquí no, por favor... Dentro. ‒ Se rindió y la menor sonrió de oreja a oreja.

La condujo hacia la cama, la tiró en ella con rudeza y le sujetó las muñecas por encima de la cabeza con fuerza. Anna comenzó a besar el cuello de la reina haciendo que ésta soltara gemidos sonoros.

‒ No, no, no Elsa. ¿No queremos que nos descubran, hm? ‒ Elsa negó con la cabeza. ‒ Si me desobedeces, ya sabes lo que te haré esta noche.

A pesar de que por el cuerpo de la reina fluyera hielo, ella sentía que estaba ardiendo, y ese calor aumentaba con cada palabra que su hermana pequeña le susurraba al oído.

‒ Elsa, voy a pedirte que crees unas cadenas de hielo, necesito que te estés quieta.

Oh, Dios, ¿Aquí? Miró el reloj y marcaban las siete y media, lo cual quería decir que tenía media hora para terminar con esta tortura así que no se lo pensó dos veces, e hizo lo que la pelirroja le ordenó.

Anna al ver que obedecía sin rechistar decidió darle un premio.

Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja levemente y siguió haciéndolo por todo el cuello, sus pechos, bajando por su vientre delicadamente y Elsa hacía lo imposible para no gritar ni hacer sonidos. La menor decidió provocar a la mayor para ver si conseguía que la desobedeciera, a pesar de que hacía todo lo posible, ella no daba su brazo a torcer.

Con su mano alcanzó el lugar donde sabía que su hermana quería que tocara.

‒ Pídemelo, Elsa.

‒ Fo... fóllame, Anna. ‒ Pero ésta le arqueó una ceja. ‒ Por favor.

Y sin previo aviso insertó uno de sus dedos en su vagina, haciéndola gritar, pero no le importaba. Sólo quería complacer a su hermana, entraba y salía lentamente y Elsa no paraba de soltar gemidos de placer.

‒ No sigas atormentándome Anna. ¡Por favor! ‒ Ante el ruego de la rubia, Anna no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecerla, así que aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas. ‒ Por todos los Dioses, ¡no pares!

‒ No tengo intención de hacerlo, cariño. ‒ Le susurró con voz ronca, esa que tanto le gustaba a ella.

Con cada embestida el cuerpo de la reina aumentaba de temperatura, sentía cómo el calor se concentraba ahí abajo y sabía que no tardaría mucho en correrse, Anna sabiendo esto aumentó la velocidad y cuando el cuerpo de su amada comenzaba a convulsionarse, paró en seco, sonrió y se alejó de ella, dejando a Elsa sexualmente frustrada.

‒ Eso, por tocarte sin mi permiso. ¡Nos vemos en el desayuno!

Y dicho esto, se marchó por la puerta. Elsa estaba anonada, le habían quitado el caramelo cuando ya lo tenía en la boca y era una sensación frustrante. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Eso ahora no importaba, se las cobraría tarde o temprano, y Anna sufriría las consecuencias de dejar a una reina insatisfecha. Con una idea formándose en su mente, se dirigió al baño, se aseó y conjuró uno de sus vestidos de hielo, quince minutos más tarde, alguien llamó a la puerta.

‒ ¿Su alteza? El desayuno está servido.

‒ Ahora mismo bajo, Kai. ‒ Salió de su habitación y sonrió. ―Oh, Anna. Mi venganza será muy, pero que muy dulce...

* * *

><p><strong>Uuuuuh, Elsa frustrada sexualmente, eso no pude ser bueno... ¿o sí?<strong>

**Otro capítulo más, y esto se terminó. Pero el siguiente será más largo :)**

**Si me dejais review, estaré feliz, y sinó también. No escribo para que alguien venga y suba mi ego, pero dejar una notita es mejor que ponerte solo en favoritos, o ni siqueira eso, además si veo interés me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

**Hasta otro rato :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece y hago esto para divertirme y hacer que la gente pase un buen rato. Igual es muy OOC, pero en serio, a quién no le gustaría ver a Anna y Elsa en situaciones como ésta en alguna película :)**

**Y he aquí, el esprado threesome en tre Elsa, Kristoff y Anna.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Mientras Elsa atendía sus deberes como reina, Anna se paseaba de aquí para allá por Arendelle junto a Kristoff y el reno Sven, cuando se encontraron con Olaf jugando con los niños del pueblo. Cualquiera diría que la princesa y el recolector de hielo oficial de Arendelle tenían una relación, pero la verdad es que tan sólo eran amigos. Lo intentaron con todas sus ganas, pero parecía que la chica pensaba en otra persona y Kristoff sabía quién era, aunque lo descubrió de muy buena manera...<p>

_Recordaba aquél día como si fuera ayer, el chico rubio bajaba de la montaña ya que había terminado la entrega de esta semana. Cuando llegó a palacio buscó a Anna pero no la encontró por ningún lado, preguntó a los sirvientes y dado que estaba muy oscuro ya, estaría en su habitación así que se dirigió hacia allí pero antes de llegar escuchó un leve grito, de modo que giró y terminó delante de la puerta de la reina._

―_Oh, Elsa..._

_¿Esa era Anna? ¿Y qué hacía en las habitaciones de la reina a estas horas? Tragó saliva y apoyó la oreja a la puerta. Al cabo de unos minutos los gemidos se hacían más fuertes y el chico entendió lo que estaban haciendo esas dos._

―_Por todos los Dioses... ― Murmuró el rubio mientras se alejaba de allí pero se paró en seco al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Anna estaba semi―desnuda en el marco de la puerta. ― Oh Santa María Madre de Dios..._

― _¡Anna! No te pasees por el castillo desnuda. ―Era la voz de la reina, sin duda, y estaba semi―desnuda también._

― _Perdona Elsa, pero creo que había alguien en la puerta._

― _A estas horas está todo el mundo durmiendo, es imposible que... ―Se calló al escuchar un estornudo y la soberana dirigió la mirada hacia él. ―¿Qué demonios... Kristoff?_

_¿Qué hacía, corría o se quedaba? Al parecer Anna le susurró algo a su hermana y ésta se sonrojó, pero acabó por asentir._

― _No tardes, no podemos correr el riesgo de que alguien más nos vea. ― Y desapareció de su vista._

― _¿Anna, qué es esto?_

―_Esto, Kristoff es lo que hacemos cuando todo el mundo anda dormido. ¿Te quieres unir? Elsa ha dicho que sí._

― _Vale. ―Contestó secamente._

― _Cierra la puerta cuando entres._

_¿Qué cojones acababa de hacer? Se introdujo en la habitación de la reina, ¡La reina! Y estaba tumbada en la cama desnuda mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa tímida, la más joven se acercó a la rubia y la besó lentamente mientras le recorría el cuerpo lentamente, provocando que la mayor gimiera. Era la escena más erótica que había visto en su vida._

― _Elsa, vas a ver lo que es realmente tener sexo con un hombre, y te digo que es una sensación increíble. ¿Quieres?_

―_Es.. estaría bien saber..._

_Ahora si tragaba saliva al saber en el follón se había metido. Kristoff no podía apartar de la escena ante sus ojos. ¿Iba a tener sexo con estas dos preciosidades? Cuando ambas le miraron tímidamente, supo que había acertado. La pelirroja le indicó con el dedo que se acercara y lo besó en los labios, se separaron y Elsa también lo besó. Era realmente mejor que el cielo._

― _Te prefiero a ti, Anna.― Espetó la rubia tímidamente._

― _Eso espero, porque no te compartiré con otra persona, excepto hoy. ― Y se separó de ambos. ― Demuéstrale lo que sabes hacer, "maestro recolector de hielo"._

_El cuerpo de la reina estaba a su merced, ahora mismo apreciaba la ventaja que tenía sobre otros hombres y lo que pagarían por estar en su situación ahora mismo. No es que él tuviera mucha experiencia, pero sabía lo que se hacía. Agarró de la cintura a la chica rubia y comenzó a besarla lentamente, hasta que ella cedió y le siguió el ritmo. Por suerte estaban ya tumbados en la cama y el rubio trazó un circuito de besos y caricias por todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a las partes bajas de la reina, la cual estaba bastante mojada a estas alturas._

_Empezó a masajear la zona erógena de su acompañante y esta gimió fuertemente, lo que provocó en el chico que su miembro ya erecto se pusiera más duro si podía. Kristoff dejó de hacer sus cosas cuando se dio cuenta de que Anna estaba muy cerca suyo, y ésta comenzaba a bajarle los pantalones junto a su ropa interior, dejando ver la virilidad del rubio en su esplendor._

_Anna comenzó a jugar con ella y el chico no pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió los labios de la pequeña en su pene erecto, succionándolo y mordiéndolo suavemente._

― _No sé dónde has aprendido eso, pero será mejor que te detengas. Ahora. ― Ordenó Kristoff con voz ronca._

― _No eres divertido, pero te haré caso, estás aquí para complacer a mi hermana, no a mí. _

_El chico rubio miró a la reina con ojos dudosos, éste la volvió a besar esperando su confirmación, y ésta llegó. Anna le dijo a Elsa que no se preocupara y que todo iría bien. El muchacho se posicionó en la entrada ya resbaladiza de la reina y ésta asintió, y éste comenzó a entrar poco a poco en ella._

― _¡Duele! ― El muchacho paró al instante._

― _Elsa, es sólo al principio, confía en mí. ― Y la rubia asintió. _

_La pelirroja hizo que Elsa se relajara mientras le mordisqueaba el oído, le masageaba los pechos y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al oído mientras el miembro erecto de Kristoff se adentraba en ella y ésta se aferraba a su espalda, clavándole las uñas._

― _Oh, joder... ― Exclamó ella cuando el hombre comenzó a moverse poco a poco. Con cada movimiento Elsa sentía un ligero dolor en su parte baja pero no le importaba. ― Dios santo... ― pero esta vez sonaba más como placer, y así era. _

_Con cada movimiento el dolor desaparecía y cada vez se escuchaban gemidos más fuertes y las embestidas aumentaban de velocidad y profundidad y Anna no pudo más. Se quitó la ropa interior y colocó su vagina en la cara de Elsa y ésta entendió. Mientras la rubia la estimulaba, la pelirroja besaba a Kristoff y la habitación se llenó de tres voces gimiendo al compás de sus cuerpos._

― _¡Elsa! ― Gritó Kristoff al notar que se iba a correr en breves, y así fue._

― _Kristoff! ― Gritó ella mientras terminaba junto al muchacho._

_Anna sonrió mientras aquellos dos recuperaban la respiración y sus cuerpos bajaban de temperatura._

_-Ha sido, increíble. Tenías razón Anna. Pero te prefiero a ti mil veces. No te ofendas Kristoff, pero lo mío son las chicas._

_¡Quién iba a decir que la reina era lesbiana, y que se tiraba a su propia hermana! Kristoff y Elsa se miraron con una mirada cómplice y se voltearon hacia Anna, que se había alejado de ellos._

― _¿Qué pasa? ― les cuestionó con la mirada._

― _Nada, hermanita. Pensaba en que te toca recibir a ti, no sería justo que yo solo tuviera diversión, ¿verdad? ― Anna se asombró. ― A este juego también pueden jugar dos, en este caso, tres._

_Y sin decir nada Elsa se le tiró encima y la besó con furia y deseo, le mordisqueó el labio, seguido de su cuello y pechos mientras se ponía en su espalda, y abrió brúscamente las piernas de su hermana menor, Kristoff se colocaba delante de ella y le acariciaba su entrada con el pene que se había vuelto a poner duro, y la entró con delicadeza haciendo que ambos gimieran._

_Mientras Elsa se dedicaba a dejar marcas por el cuerpo de su hermana, Kristoff la estaba follando duramente puesto que ya lo habían hecho varias veces antes y sabía cómo su Anna le gustaba que fuera rudo con ella._

― _Eres una delicia, Anna. ― Le susurró la mayor al oído sintiendo cómo su interior volvía a revivir. ― Y voy a correrme mientras Kristoff te folla, y lo voy a disfrutar._

_Los gemidos suyos, los de Elsa tocándose y los de Kristoff la ponían cachonda, y notó cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar haciendo ver que se iba a correr y el muchacho aumentó la velocidad provocando que la pelirroja tuviera uno de los mejores orgasmos hasta la fecha, seguido por el de Elsa, y finalmente el de Kristoff y los tres cayeron en la cama fulminados por el ejercicio que habían hecho. El muchacho se tumbó al lado de Anna y ésta le abrazó, a lo que Elsa se le unió también._

― _En estos momentos, muchos matarían por estar en mi lugar._

― _Pero por suerte, tú eres el afortunado. ― Anna le dijo sonriente, Elsa soltó una carcajada, y abrazados los tres, se quedaron dormidos._

Seguramente estaban haciendo cosas de hermanas otra vez. ¡Y sin él! Las buscó por todos lados pero no las encontró, el único lugar que no había explorado eran las mazmorras. Sólo de imaginar a Elsa atada a la cama a merced de la pelirroja le ponía a tono, así que decidió irse a su habitación a descansar, ya tendría tiempo de jugar con ellas otro día.

Mientras tanto, en la mazmorra más alejada del palacio, Anna estaba sola esperando por Elsa, la cual llegó medio dormida.

― _Perfecto. ― _Pensó la menor de las hermanas.

― ¿A estas horas, Anna? Dame un respiro... ― Su hermana menor se acercó a ella sensualmente, lo cual hizo que se despertara de golpe. ― Ah, Anna. La que no va a tener un respiro esta noche serás tú.

Con un movimiento de manos, Elsa construyo unas esposas de hielo junto a unas cadenas que ataron a su hermana pequeña a la pared, hizo lo mismo con sus piernas y la reina sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de su hermana.

― ¿Elsa? ― Cuando la miró a los ojos, tragó saliva, porque pudo ver el deseo y la lujuria en su mirada, y eso la excitaba de sobremanera.

― Mi turno, mis normas. ― La pelirroja asintió. ― No te moverás, no hablarás hasta que yo te lo pida, no emitirás ningún sonido y te dirigirás a mí como "mi reina", o "hermana" lo que prefieras. ¿Entendido? ― Cuando la chica no respondió, ésta notó una cachetada en su culo.

― Sí, hermana.

-Muy bien, no sabes las ganas que tenía de que estuvieras a mi merced...

Elsa comenzó besándola en los labios pausadamente, saboreando la boca de su hermana, como si la quisiera retener en su memoria para siempre, se dirigió a su oreja, lamió y mordisqueó suavemente el lóbulo arrancando gemidos por parte de la hermana menor.

― Ah, ah. ¿No te he he prohibido que hicieras ruidos? Eso incluye gemidos, hermanita.

La manera en que dijo la palabra hermanita hizo que se estremeciera, no conocía a esta Elsa pero le estaba gustando.

-Sí, hermana.

-Adoro que me llames así mientras hacemos cosas sucias en la cama.

¿Desde cuando la reina había aprendido ese vocabulario? No es que a Anna le importara porque esas palabras la pusieron a cien pero se preguntaba dónde las había aprendido. Elsa siguió mordisqueando su oreja y le resultaba difícil no gemir, comenzaba a notar que sus partes bajas comenzaban a mojarse y se sonrojó. Nunca pensó que estaría en el bando de la "sumisa", y le estaba gustando.

La mayor de las hermanas trazó un camino de besos hasta su cuello, donde se deleitó mordisqueando y lamiendo cada rincón de la zona, haciendo que Anna soltara gemidos ahogados. Intentaba con todo su auto control no romper ninguna regla pero acabo siendo imposible, las cosas que Elsa le hacía la excitaban demasiado.

― Vaya, creo que he sido demasiado dura, me he dado cuenta de que me gusta cuando gimes, sobretodo si es mi nombre. ― A la pelirroja le temblaban las piernas. ― Así que grita, Anna, hazme saber que lo que te hago te gusta.

― Sí, mi reina. ― Dijo ella a penas con voz audible.

― Eso también me pone. Bueno, creo que se acabó el jugar, Anna. Vamos a comenzar en serio.

La desvistió tan rápido como pudo, sin importarle que le rompiera el vestido.

― Oh, ¿no ropa interior? Eres una niña traviesa, provocándome de esta forma...

Elsa atacó ferozmente los pechos de Anna, con su boca lamió y mordisqueó el pezón erecto de su hermana y la otra mano estaba ocupada con su otro pecho haciendo que la pelirroja se removiera en sus cadenas.

― Oh Elsa... ― y de repente todo paró, y sintió un escozor en su nalga derecha, otra vez.

― ¿Cómo te he dicho que me llames?

― Hermana o "mi reina".

― ¿Y por que me llamas Elsa? Creo que debo castigarte.

Anna tembló.

― ¿Cuántas veces me has desobedecido hoy, hmm?

― No sé, hermana...

― Déjame que te lo recuerde, va. ― Se quedó pensativa. ― De hecho has quebrantado todas las reglas que te he puesto. Has ignorado la de moverte, la de hablar cuando yo te lo pida, la de los ruidos, y el sobrenombre, así que son cuatro veces.

― ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

― Voy a negarte cuatro orgasmos.

Oh, joder. ¡¿Negarle cuatro orgasmos?! ¿Y cómo sabía Elsa cuándo estaba al borde de culminar? Pronto lo sabría. La rubia comenzó a abandonar sus senos y se dirigió a la parte más íntima de su hermana menor.

― Anna, ¿has hecho esto con Kristoff?

― Um, sí. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que no le quería de este modo.

― Entonces no te importará que haga esto.

Anna la miró con confusión, la verdad es que Elsa había estado experimentando crear varios tipos de hielo, hasta que descubrió una temperatura lo suficientemente caliente y fría para no derretirse al contacto con el calor. Recordó el miembro viril de Kristoff y con su mano, hizo un pene de cristal igual que el del rubio.

No hacía falta más juego previo, la vagina de la pelirroja estaba ya realmente húmeda. Acercó el juguete a ella y la penetró lentamente, comprobando que el hielo no se derretía.

Con cada embestida, Anna gemía y gemía de placer, todo su cuerpo estaba acalorado y su respiración se volvía entrecortada.

― Uh... ― Eso le indicó a Elsa que estaba cerca, así que aumentó la velocidad y notó como el cuerpo de su amante se estremecía, y paró en seco. ― ¿Por qué paras, mi reina?

― Te dije que te iba a negar cuatro orgasmos, este es el primero.

Madre mía, esta iba a ser una larga noche... pasaron unos minutos hasta que Elsa hizo otro movimiento, esta vez eran sus dedos los que recorrían el cuerpo de la hermana menor, deteniéndose en sus pechos, los cuales pellizcó suavemente sabiendo que estaba muy sensible, continuó durante unos minutos y sustituyo los dedos por su boca, haciendo que Anna volviera a gemir de placer y volviera a estar en el borde. Gritó de frustración cuando volvió a parar.

― Cuenta conmigo, Anna. ¿Cuántos llevas ya?

― Creo que, dos...

― Muy bien, por ser buena chica, te lo rebajo a tres.

Sin previo aviso, la rubia introdujo dos dedos en el interior de la pelirroja, curvándolos justo en el sitio que debía. Anna quería venirse ya, le gustaba esto de que la dejaran en el borde porque intuía que el orgasmo que vendría después, sería brutal.

― Vamos, Anna, resítete un poco. Me gusta que seas una rebelde en la cama. ― Anna se movió como si quisiera zafarse de las cadenas. ― Eso es, intenta zafarte, es imposible. ― Pero ella lo seguía intentando.

― ¡Por favor, tortúrame más! ― Y le mordió el cuello, haciendo que la chica soltara un gemido de tono muy alto.

― ¿Así, Anna? ― la muchacha asintió. Le sorprendió lo que Anna dijo a continuación.

― Azótame, por favor, he sido una niña mala, te he desobedecido, por favor, castígame. ― Su voz era ya ronca y notaba que su boca estaba seca, quería que esto terminara ya, pero sabía que su hermana mayor no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

Y la reina así lo hizo, al principio fue leve, casi como la picada de un mosquito, pero la menor quería más y ella se lo daba mientras le metía el juguete de hielo una y otra vez, y paró volviéndola a privar del orgasmo.

― ¿Cómo sabes cuándo estoy a punto de culminar, hermana?

― Aprendí a leer tu cuerpo. Tantos años de aislamiento me hicieron muy observadora y perceptiva. Eres un libro abierto para mi, hermanita. Y esa será tu perdición.

Sacó le juguete de su interior y lo sustituyo por su lengua. Esa zona ya estaba demasiado resbaladiza y costaba encontrar el punto, pero acabó haciéndolo. Lo mordisqueó, tiró de él y lo lamió cómo si le fuera la vida en ello. Anna estaba al borde del que sería su mejor orgasmo, pero éste no llegó. Elsa al ver la mirada de confusión de su hermana, sonrió.

― Esto es por lo de esta mañana ¿Creías que me había olvidado?

― Uh...

la reina de hielo conjuró un nuevo juguete, pero esta vez era más largo y más fino, los extremos acababan en forma de pene, y la rubia se posó encima de ella con el juguete entre ellas, primero se lo introdujo a la pelirroja, y luego fue ella. A Elsa le dolía porque no estaba acostumbrada, pero podía soportarlo si con ello conseguía que su Anna culminara con ella. Se empezó a mover como recordaba a Kristoff, lenta y pausadamente.

― Vamos hermanita, muévete conmigo.

Elsa posó una de sus manos en la cintura de Anna, atrayéndola más hacia ella y la otra sujetaba el consolador para que no se saliera de sitio. Elsa la besó ferozmente mientras se movían y gemían como si el día terminara hoy. Las respiraciones de ambas eran irregulares y sus cuerpos habían perdido el ritmo.

― Vamos Anna, córrete para mí. ― Le susurró al oído, y sus palabras hicieron la magia.

― ¡Elsa! ―

Gritó una y otra vez mientras la rubia seguía moviéndose, provocando su propio orgasmo también, la cual gimió su nombre con un sonido gutural, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de Anna. Ambas se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa en sus rostros, se volvieron a besar lentamente y Elsa deshizo su creación. Acercó el cuerpo de su hermana menor al suyo y la abrazó, no se dijeron nada más. Elsa conjuró uno de sus vestidos y lo intentó con Anna, al parecer funcionó.

― No quiero que nadie más te vea desnuda, a parte de Kristoff. ― dijo Elsa con voz divertida.

― Oh, qué encantador por tu parte, mi reina.

― ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? ― Anna bostezó.

― Vale.

― Vamos a mi habitación, dejaré una nota en la puerta diciendo que no nos molesten durante todo el día, porque no pienso dejarte salir de la cama. Eso sonrojó a la menor de las chicas. ― ¿Hemos hecho cosas peores, y esto te sonroja? Increíble.

Anna soltó una risita. La verdad es que le encantaba que Elsa se preocupara por ella y le dijera cosas de estas al oído, porque sólo se las decía a ella y a nadie más. Y aunque Elsa consiguiera un marido y tuviera hijos, este secreto se iría con ellas a la tumba.

END

* * *

><p><strong>Ya está, estoy escribiendo otra que durará más, otra ElsAnna of course xD Espero que me sigáis leyendo una vez la publique, no sé cuándo será, tengan paciencia :)<strong>


End file.
